Pokemon pals (new) Ep 1
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Jessie and James wanted to start a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a pokemon pals new episodes and this is my version of it with showing mostly Jessie and James other characters are in this too (Pokemon pals is a tv show from youtube.) and this has the same Jessie from episode 1- I think 10.**

Well Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock are still travling in the woods but with team rocket something odd is going on with Jessie and James.

James was seeing Jessie throwing up in the bushes they were married so something must be up.

"Jessie, are you ok?" asked James as Jessie came out of the bushes.

"ohh...James, my stomach is feeling sick this morning." Jessie groan.

"maybe you should lie down."

"no, I'm ok." said Jessie.

"ok."

Then Misty saw Jessie's pale face Misty was worried about what has happened to her.

"oh James, I feel weird movement in my stomach..." Jessie groaned again until she threwed up on Misty.

"YUCK!, Jessie that is so gross." Misty growled as Ash, Brock, and Pikachu saw Misty stompped out of team rocket's sight.

"what is going on?"

"oh..guys, this is not a good time now..." Jessie groaned again when she threwed up on Brock, Ash, and Pikachu and they leave team rocket.

"Jessie, I think something's wrong with you." James said to his red haired wife.

"yeah, I think so." Jessie said.

"well. I think we should go for a pregnancy test." James said giving Jessie a advcie.

"yeah, good plan."

At the doctors

Jessie and James were next and came into the doctor's room and it was Jessie's doctor who came to see Jessie and James.

"ok Jessie, so what is going on?" asked the doctor.

"oh not much." Jessie said to her doctor sounding a little bit sick.

"so James, are you her husband?"

"yes doctor, I am; Jessie and I are members of team rocket." James tolled Jessie's doctor.

"so, what is wrong with Jessie?"

"well, she was throwing up, she was feeling sick, and now she was feeling weird movement inside of her." James exsplain.

"well, I'll take a look at your wife; and we'll do the pregnancy tests." the doctor tolled Jessie and James and they went into another room about pregnancy and they were about to take the test.

"ok James, I'll take the pregnancy tests with your wife."

"ok doctor." James said.

Jessie and James sat together while the doctor was ready to do some pregnancy tests to see if Jessie is pregnant or not the doctor washed her hands and put some gloves on.

"are you ready for this?" James asked.

"yes, I'm always ready for anything." Jessie said.

Then the doctor came up to Jessie and put her hand on her stomach and felt a little slooshing in Jessie's stomach then she took the test and it said pregnant and then she lissined to the baby's heart beat and this maybe what is odd.

When the doctor was done she came out with the results smiling.

"ok James, I did some tests on Jessie; and the results are she is doing fine. Nothing is wrong, she is still healthy; and I have some great news." the doctor tolled James as he was signing somethings.

"what is it?" James asked.

"your wife, she is pregnant."

"wow." Jessie said smiling at her husband.

"wow," James said smiling back "Jessie; I fought this would happen for a long time."

"yeah, me too; I wanted a child anyway." Jessie tolled James with a smile still on her face.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie was a month pregnant and their foes Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock are still travlling.

"wow, Misty; I felt sorry of what Jessie did." Ash said Misty then stared at him.

"Yeah, thanks." she said then they saw team rocket Jessie and James behind a tree the group saw them.

"OH NO! TEAM ROCKET!" yelled Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"prepare, for trouble."

"and make it, double"

"to protect, the world from devastation!"

"to untie, all peoples within our every nation."

"to anunoce, our evils with our truth and love."

"to exstand out reach, to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James"

"we're team rocket, blast off; at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

Then James grabbed his phone that had Meowth's part that said "Meowth, that's right."

"wow, I'm gald Jessie is feeling better."

"yeah Ash, me too." Misty said to Ash.

"well, and I'm pregnant." Jessie said smiling as evil as she can be.

"so, we're still going to kill you," James tolled Ash and his friends "and whatever you do, stay away from my wife."

"ok. RUN!" Ash screamed as he and his friends ran fast as they can.

"that scared them." Jessie said as she kissed James.

"oh yeah Jessie..hey I fought of something."

"what?" asked Jessie to James.

"well, we should tell Cassidy and Butch the news about you are pregnant."

"yeah, I was going to say that too." Jessie said.

Few hours later

Butch and Cassidy were walking in the parking lot then they saw Jessie and James walking to them.

"Butch look, it's our friends Jessie and James." Cassidy pionted out.

"hey guys, how's it going?" asked Butch.

"oh good so far in our day, Jessie and I have something to tell you." James said.

"really, what is it?"

"Jessie and I, well we're going to have a baby!" James screamed as happy as he was.

"wow Jess, that's great." Cassidy said giving Jessie a hug.

"James, that's cool bud; Congrats." Butch said as he pat James's back.

"thanks bud."

Then all the Team Rocket members notice that Jessie is pregnant.

"what? Jessie is pregnant? are you sure James?" asked the Boss looking very mean at James.

"yes, I'm sure."

"Boss, please don't start." Cassidy said as she and Jessie came in the office.

"Cassidy shut up, James is the one who knocked Jessie up; and what can we do with Jessie being pregnant?!"

"Boss, stop it Jessie will be a great mother so that will make James a great dad; now Boss shut up with you bad talk around James and get along with James and his pregnant wife." Cassidy growled.

"oh sorry."

"that's fine." Cassidy said as every team rocket memmber had a party for Jessie and James that they are having a baby.

end of chapter 2


End file.
